


First Impressions

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, One-Shot, Unusual Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek wasn't sure what to make of the Sheriff's son.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123724
Comments: 18
Kudos: 310
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of Compliments. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

"You want me to do what?" Derek asked the Sheriff as he looked at him.

Normally, Noah Stilinski was a man who Derek looked up to. Yet, now he was making him apologize to a young man who had pissed off Derek.

"I would like you to apologize to him for yelling at him when he was doing his job. It's going to make this case go by much easier."

"You want me to apologize to him for getting in my way?" Derek asked.

"You don't...Derek, you do know that he's' the FBI agent assigned to this case, right?" Noah asked.

"FBI? He's FBI?" Derek asked.

"You...PARRISH!" Noah rarely yelled for anyone inside of the station, but this time it made Derek feel like he was missing out on something.

"Sir?" Parrish asked as he stepped into the office and shut the door behind him.

"The FBI agent, how did he introduce himself?"

"Agent Gajos, Sir," Parrish said.

"I see. Thank you. Derek, he's going to be here until this serial killer is found. He's the best agent the BAU has on occult practices of historical societies."

"Why does his name matter?" Derek asked.

Before Noah could answer, there was a knock at the door. Derek turned to look, and he saw that it was the FBI agent that he had pissed off. He sighed and walked over to open the door when Noah waved at him to do so.

Derek eyed the man, who looked at him with a smirk.

"Don't be too hard on him. I did look like a frat boy when I stumbled onto the crime scene and then called it in."

"Gajos, huh?"

"Eh, hyphenated. I had a few issues with some people in San Francisco, so I changed from the hyphen to just the name Gajos. My formal name is still the whole thing. I also just introduced myself as Gajos here."

"Doesn't it have anything to do with the whole leaving Beacon Hills and everyone in it behind?" Noah asked.

Derek stopped, and he looked at the two of them. He took in the facial features that his eyes could see. They were related.

"Now, Daddio, don't even. I still came to visit all the time growing up. We talked weekly."

Derek kept his mouth shut. Everyone in Beacon Hills knew about the Sheriff's son running away after his mother died. He made it all the way to New York, where his mother's family was.

New York. Gajos. Derek looked away from the agent then. There was one big family of Gajos in New York City, and Derek really didn't want to be on their radar, even if they were the good Hunters.

"It's a Darach," the agent said.

"Stiles, how sure are you?"

"Very sure. She's after something, but I don't know what. I'll look into that more. I want Hale and Parrish. His senses will be good, and having a fireproof boy on the back up won't hurt."

"Fine. Dinner?" Noah asked.

"Sure. We can try that new place I saw."

"They do pretty good black bean burgers."

Derek left like he had stepped into something that he wasn't sure what. The agent knew he was a Werewolf.

"Alpha Hale, sorry for coming onto your land without permission over the years. We thought it best to not have a tie to me like that."

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"Dad, seriously?"

"He's never brought it up. I didn't ask; he didn't tell."

"He's not gay and in the military. Fucking hell. Alpha Hale, the Gajos heir, requests the right to live and work on your land for as long as it takes to finish out this case and have visiting rights for two years after."

Derek thought about what he had heard about the Gajos heir. He had been touted as some long lost kid returned to the family. Peter had said that the matriarch's sister had been out of the business, but her son wanted in.

"Agreed."

"Good. It's just me. My team so far is dealing with another case elsewhere. I have two agents, but they are normal humans who are aware of the world. They are staying on-site in San Fran to get me the intel that I need but won't be joining me here. If they do, I will tell you. My team will be staying away the whole time. I don't bring them here, ever."

"If you need them, bring them." Derek didn't want him away from his team if needed.

"I work alone more than anything. I move around a lot for the BAU. I'm one of seven agents who are aware of the supernatural in the BAU and the only one rated to work alone. I go by Gajos mainly to keep my father safe."

Derek looked at his boss and tried to figure out how he knew.

"Does Peter know?"

"That I know? Probably not. I figure that he'll tell me when he's ready."

"Dude, you are dating Peter Hale? Really? That's the mysterious boyfriend?"

"Stiles," Noah said.

"No, no. We are waiting for the lab results and the ME, so we have time right now. We don't even know if this body is part of that one. Parrish is working on the tapes from the stores. You have ten minutes to talk to me about fucking the Left Hand of the Hale Pack."

Derek pursed his lips to stop from laughing. Noah rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Derek tried to keep a straight face, but he knew that he failed when Noah looked at him with a glare.

"Out, both of you."

Stiles opened the door and waved for Derek to go first. Derek just flashed his eyes at him.

"Oh, hell. Fine. I guess that means no coffee from the good place for you."

"Why would I-'' Derek saw the stack of donuts from the place that never served him or most of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department. He had never got a good answer to why. Noah was the only person that they served. Even that had taken a while.

"Having an in with the lady who owns it makes for good fun. Let's head over there and get lunch, and you can apologize for not listening to me, and I'll apologize for acting like a frat boy."

* * *

Derek looked to the side where Stiles was writing something down in the notebook that appeared and disappeared with ease when he wanted it to. It had taken only fifteen minutes with Stiles to find out he was magical. Derek wasn't sure what kind of magic user he was, but he was one of them. Derek looked back out where they were both waiting for Parrish to come out of the shop with lunch. Parrish had lost the round of rock, paper, scissors, so he was an errand boy for lunch.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"Oh, feelings and magical stuff. Sometimes I feel certain bits of magic around town that I didn't place, and I know that Deaton didn't place. It's not usually bad. A small spell placed by faeries to hide their little holes, but sometimes it's a pattern, and since we are dealing with another Darach."

"Another?" Derek asked.

"You never knew?" Stiles asked.

"Never knew what?" Derek was really getting fed up with how Stiles answered a lot of questions with questions.

"What happened to Jennifer Blake?" Stiles asked.

"She died. Her body was found out in the woods; she was ripped to shreds. There was mistletoe all around as she had been torturing animals, they assumed. I never looked too much into it."

"You never looked into why your girlfriend was found dead from an animal attack."

"It was believed to be many animals that had done it. It was assumed that she was attacked by the animals she had been torturing."

"She wasn't, by the way. Torturing animals, she was torturing Werewolves. We let them rip her to shreds, and then Kais found them Packs where they could heal up from everything. They are pretty happy."

"She was a Hunter?"

'Nope, Darach, she was learning what she could about Werewolves to take down a group. She had plans for a five-fold knot set of sacrifices. Dad had let slip just enough for me to know what was going on."

"Why did you run away?" Derek asked.

"Well, aren't you a bit of sunshine and roses. I didn't run away. That was the rumor but what happened was that I came into my magic by throwing my father into a wall when he was drunk. I called my Aunt because she had called me her little spark once. She knew what happened and came to get me. Dad was upfront that he would gladly support me in getting control of my magic. I went to an Academy in New York City that helped train me and then went to Yale. I can't believe that even after the campaign, people think that I ran away from home. I was given a good education, and that's what Dad said, that I got invited to the most precious Academy in New York. It helped his last few runs. Hell, I think he got the last because of that."

Derek nodded his head. He hadn't paid much attention at all to anything that had happened after he left Beacon Hills before coming back to deal with his sister's death. He should have if that was what happened. Derek had taken the position at the Sheriff's department as it had helped him with Alpha business. It was how Peter had met Noah, and the sparks had flown quickly, but Peter and Noah had both taken their sweet time.

"Does Peter know yet?" Derek asked.

"About Dad knowing about the supernatural? No. I think he's having fun. He got off two wolf and three dog jokes and puns at dinner last night. I don't know if Peter has caught on from that or not."

Derek shook his head. Noah had a wicked sense of humor, which was in his son a lot as well.

"I got my newest marching orders," Stiles said.

"And?" Derek asked. 

"I'm now stuck here. Which was my goal anyway. The Nemeton is waking up because of the Darach we went after, so that means that someone needs to stay and keep an eye on things. So it's going to be me. Which yay. You'll be stuck with me for a long time."

"Great," Derek said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Stiles said.

"You take that in any way you want."

"I will." Stiles was grinning, and he grinned wider as Parrish finally came out of the shop.

"Did you get me everything?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes, Stiles, I did," Parrish said.

Derek kept his smile to himself. After figuring out that Stiles wasn't the worst person in the world, Derek actually kind of liked him. He wasn't sure that he wanted to have him there all the time, but the little office that he had in the station was where he spent most of his time. 

"I'll be working on the Darach and then staying. I wish that this Darach would just show her ass. I know it's a her, and I know what she is trying for now."

"What?" Parrish asked.

"She is trying to get pregnant. It's stupid, and it's old fashioned. She's taking parts of people that she wants for her child to make it into something that she will hold up and crow about it being perfect. I would bet that she wants twins with a few things she has taken twice."

"Like a Frankenstein baby?" Parrish asked.

"No, she's used the DNA of people. It's fucking magic; it just has to make sense to her for her to try. I have no clue what would have actually happened if she could go through with it."

"You speak like you've stopped her from doing that."

"Oh, the Nemeton is the only location that is powerful enough for it to work on. The other ley lines in the area are not strong enough. Not even where they intersect. She will have to do the main ritual on the Nemeton, and it's not going to roll over and allow it."

"Why?" Parrish asked.

"That's been bound to me for nearly a decade. Since Blake tried to do her shit. It's not gonna let this new person do a damned thing, but it also won't just stop her. I can't take the Nemeton into that. It's neutral in all of this, but it thankfully let me know that she was around. I can't see her face, but I know her magic. The Nemeton only cares about magic. It doesn't like the dark taint to it."

"She can't have kids, can she?" Derek asked.

"I would assume no. People don't go to these lengths if they can have kids naturally. She probably had some kind of small issue, and then as she turned to darker and darker magic to try and get pregnant that she got more and more lured in. She went down the dark path too far, so this doesn't even seem like it's that big of a thing. She doesn't see what she is doing as dark. She doesn't care. It's a means to an end. There is nothing that she won't do to get what she wants. She will do what she needs and kill anyone in her way as it will just fuel her. She chose the simplest death for that last man because while it was simple, it was ritual, and that means she gets power."

"Well, that sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun," Parrish said.

"Agreed," Derek said.

* * *

"What the hell?" Derek asked as he rolled over in bed and saw Stiles naked on the other half of it. He hadn't woken up with someone in bed with him for years. 

"Well, that's a compliment. I rocked your world so hard that you don't remember." Stiles was smirking, but that fell off of his face as he stared at Derek. "You...Oh, God." 

Stiles scrambled off the bed, and he was grabbing clothes left and right, putting on various items without looking at Derek. Derek grabbed the sheet left on him and wrapped it around himself as he got off the bed on the other side; he turned it into a toga and tied it in place. He walked around and grabbed Stiles just after he jerked Derek's shirt over his head. He looked down at the hand on his chest and then up at Derek. 

"Stiles, calm down. Quit having a panic attack. I remember I wasn't drugged or magicked or anything like that. I was a consenting party." 

"Okay," Stiles said.

"I never bring my one night stands back here, and I never wake up in bed with them. That's what I was confused about. Not that I was there with you." 

Derek watched Stiles' eyes as he took in Derek's words. It wasn't hard to see what he was thinking. Stiles' opinion on Kate's abuse of Derek and Jennifer's attachment to Derek to see if he would protect her when the time came for her endgame was known to everyone. Derek had never heard someone bitching about dead people so much. 

"I was freaked out to wake up with someone in bed with me, not freaked out that you were there."

Stiles nodded his head. He seemed to relax but not fully. Derek dropped his hand down to hold Stiles by his hip and pulled him into Derek's body. 

"You are wearing more of my clothes than you are yours." Derek plucked at Stiles' shirt with his free hand. "I want my shirt back." 

Stiles took off the shirt, and his eyes looked around for his shirt. Derek knew exactly where it was. It had been flung, and he was sure it was behind his dresser. 

"And my underwear," Derek said.

"You are pushy," Stiles said, but his scent was changing to something closer to arousal than the freaking out that it had been. Stiles shoved the jeans down his body. 

"One of those socks is mine as well."

Stiles actually looked down at that to see that he was wearing one of Derek's socks and one of his own. 

"I think it might be best if you just get naked," Derek said. He curled his hand into Stiles' hip now that he only had underwear on. Derek let his claws out enough to pluck at the fabric, and once it wasn't on Stiles' skin, he ripped at the clothing. He made sure to cut at the band that was keeping them up, and then other than socks, Stiles was naked. "Yeah, I like that better."

"You should be as well," Stiles said.

Derek untied the knot he had made with the sheet. The sheet fell down to the floor, and Derek grabbed Stiles and tossed him onto the bed. Stiles bounced a little but pushed himself up to his elbows and looked at Derek before he wiggled his feet. He laughed as Derek reached out, curled a clawed finger under the first sock, and ripped it off. It was Derek's, but he didn't do the same to Stiles' sock. He crawled up the bed to hover over Stiles' body. Derek looked down at him, taking in the body that he could see. He saw his marks on Stiles' skin as well as the moles that Stiles had all over. He saw the hint of raised red skin from his claws on Stiles' hips, but there were no marks where Derek would normally make them. No, there was none of those because Derek hadn't been the one doing the fucking. Derek had been on his back with Stiles inside of him. It had been so fucking good. Most of the marks on Stiles were from when Derek had been learning his body.

"Nothing of last night was normal for me. I don't bring people home, and I don't let them do anything that I allowed you to do last night. I don't mark my normal one-night stands."

"So, I'm not a one night stand."

"No. You aren't leaving this bed until I let you."

"Well, I'm hungry." 

Derek laughed as that was something that was all Stiles. Derek leaned down and kissed him, possessing him with that kiss. Stiles whined when the kiss ended, but he didn't try and followed Derek up to continue it. 

Stiles' stomach growled a few seconds later. Stiles laughed and dropped down to settle on the bed. "So weak with hunger." 

"You are a brat,"

"Such compliments you pay me."

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles. For weeks, he had been around him, working not just the Darach case but also a case that had crossed from Nevada into Beacon County. The Nevada State Police had been more than willing to drop it into FBI hands. 

The word compliment had kind of lost all meaning to Derek. Stiles had dropped the word every single time that Derek had called him a name of some kind. Usually brat. It had started out as something else but had turned into flirting, and it seemed that Stiles had been flirting back.

"From day one?" Derek asked.

"Dude, I told dad I was going to ride on your dick that night. He didn't need to know that, and he also didn't want to know it. Obviously, now we can't be alone on cases, but since Parrish is around, that means nothing really. Dad's going to be pissed, though, as he lost the bet. Everyone's been betting on us. I know one of them bet that we would fuck and then be assholes to each other."

"I learned long ago to not refuse what both parts of me want, the human, and the wolf."

"The base element of yourself and the more cautious. I like this. I like that all of you wants me." Stiles reached up and cupped the side of Derek's face. 

Derek felt little sparks of something over his skin.

"Is that your magic?" Derek asked.

"Yes. It likes you too."

"You said that one spell shouldn't have worked, even for you."

"Yeah. My mentor thinks that it was you being around me that caused it to work. That it latched onto you and made it work. I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"I have a breakfast casserole I made yesterday. I was going to bake it tomorrow for the weekend, but I'll go pop that in now. It'll take about an hour. You stay right here."

Stiles nodded his head and stretched a little before curling onto his side. His back showed just as many scratches as Derke would expect from the way he had been the night before. Stiles and fucked him and fucked him good, and he had left evidence of that all over his body. 

The casserole took no time at all to stick in the oven, and Derek set the timer that he could hear all over the house. He grabbed a few juice bottles from the fridge and checked that he needed to squeeze more for breakfast, but that would come later. 

Stiles was lying on his front when Derek entered the room again, his head on Derek's pillow, and he was holding it like he was trying to use it to remind himself that Derek was there. Derek left the light off; the light from outside and the bathroom light were enough that Derek could see. Hell, even Stiles could see well enough. 

"I wanted to bend you over your fucking desk your third day here. You had ranted at that Deputy about something, I can't even remember what. You were so full of passion that I wanted to control that. I wanted to see you breaking apart under my hands." Derek climbed into the bed, blanketing Stiles' body with his own. He nipped at Stiles' shoulder, where a set of moles fanned out almost like the Hale family symbol. Derek could connect them in his mind to the triskele. 

"I would have let you," Stiles said.

"I know, but I don't do that kind of thing where I work. I've thought about Parrish as well; he's such a boy scout. I bet he would beg real nicely for cock."

"His wife says that he does," Stiles said.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, Lydia Martin is his wife, and she loves to gossip about sex with me. I finally have something to talk back about. She has a nice strap-on that he loves."

Derek's mind was kind of blown about that. Parrish was like a boy scout and the most normal man Derek knew, even though he was a hellhound. 

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No." 

"Huh, I will have to drop a few hints that I know that now."

Stiles laughed and turned his head to where he could look at Derek out of the corner of his eye. "I feel that cock. Gonna do anything with it?" 

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Anything really. Fuck my ass, fuck my mouth, fuck your hand while I watch." 

"Kinky."

"You'd look good spread on the bed fucking your hand while I watch."

"Something tells me that nothing with you will ever be normal."

"No, not really. Now come on, or I am going to use the Mountain Ash in my pants and trap you in a corner and jerk off and go to sleep."

"You wouldn't." Derek pressed his body down all the way into Stiles' and reached out for the lube. It was still on the nightstand from the night before. He slicked up his fingers and dropped it back down to the bed before putting Stiles where he wanted him with his clean hand. Derek wasn't shocked at how easily his fingers slid inside of Stiles. he was utterly relaxed and ready for this to happen. 

"I'm good," Stiles said when Derek pulled his fingers free to use three of them. 

"Stiles," Derek said. 

"I promise, no pain." Stiles got his knees under him a little bit and pushed to show off his ass. He wasn't displaying, just making Derek want him more. Derek slicked up his cock with fresh lube and then pressed into Stiles. When he bottomed out, he took Stiles all the way down to the bed.

"So can you do the pain drain with your cock being the only thing touching me?" Stikes asked.

Derek wasn't sure how to answer that at all. He buried his face into Stiles' neck and laughed. He wasn't ever going to try it; if Stiles was hurt enough to need a pain drain, they had no need of having sex. 

"You are horrible," Derek said when he could finally talk.

"Ah, but I made you laugh, and believe me, you laughing with your cock in me felt good. Just little thrusts. Come on, Der. Do something."

"Oh, I plan to." Derek moved his legs to get a little leverage, and then he started to rock in Stiles, nothing fast, nothing hard. Just slow and steady thrusts.

"You are going to kill me."

"No, I'm going to love you. Make love to you," Derek said.

"It's okay. Peter warned me you fell hard and fast when he found out I wanted you. It's okay, I really like you."

Derek buried his face into Stiles' neck again and set up a slightly faster pace, pushing Stiles down into the bed to rub his cock there. 

Stiles wiggled his hands under Derek's, threading their fingers together to hold onto Derek's hand as much as he could. It felt more intimate than many things that they did. 

The feelings that had been building inside of Derek as they worked together were just all over him. He didn't want to push them away, as was his normal MO. He wanted to be happy with Stiles. He knew that he could trust him. He knew that Stile would never hurt him, never hurt his Pack. 

Derek came first, his orgasm rushing over him in complete shock. Stiles came as Derek was getting too soft to thrust inside of him anymore, his body smelling sweet with contentment. Derek wanted to smell that forever, the scent of the two of them but mostly just Stiles smelling like he was in the happiest place that he could ever be in. 

"Fuck," Derek said."

"What?" Stiles asked.

The timer started to get loud enough that even Stiles could hear it. 

"Damn, I'm hungry now," Stiles said. He sniffed at the air. 'Even if all I can smell is satisfied wolf."

"I have every reason to be. Go clean up a little and then join me. Clothing optional."

Derek forced himself up and out of the bed before he headed down to the kitchen. He found that the casserole was pretty much perfect, and he pulled it out. It was full of carbs and other things that he would need to keep going with Stiles. Derek was honest about not letting him out of bed, even if they just talked. 

They had spent hours together on stakeouts and Stiles just riding with Derek while he was on patrol and working on paperwork together. They were a good fit, for work and for life. 

Stiles came into the kitchen, going right for the electric water kettle, and then dug through Peter's teas. Derek watched him as he dished up two hearty servings of the casserole. Stiles found a good black tea and put it into the floating tea strainer that he found. He grabbed a mug and then looked at Derek with a smile on his face.

"You are naked."

"You said clothing optional."

"I don't think you would actually do it," Derek said.

"Well, learn something that my father did when I was young. I will do it."

"What did you do?"

"I ran naked through the streets when I was nine. I got to have curly fries with dinner every single night."

Derek wasn't shocked about that one after hearing how the Sheriff was while Stiles' mother had been ill. 

Stiles grabbed the kettle just as it went off and poured the water into the cup before adding it in the steeper. He carried it all over to the table and pulled the little dish that Peter set his steeper on over to him. 

Derek set both plates down on the table before going back for forks. He settled into the chair right beside Stiles and smiled at him before digging into the food.

"How handsome you look when you smile," Stiles said.

"Parrish tells me I look like a serial killer."

"No, that's your fake smile. Your real smile. The one you give me all the time, that one is so handsome, it and your bunny teeth."

Derek stopped smiling then, covering up his teeth a little. Stiles laughed and leaned over to give Derek a kiss on the cheek. 

"Eat up, honeybuns, and then we can get to fucking gain."

"Honeybuns?" Derek asked.

"Oh, yes. I need to see which lovely name doesn't make your vein throb in your forehead less."

"That's your criteria?"

"Hmm, I could call you Buns."

"Because of my teeth?" Derek asked.

"No, your buns of steel."

"I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek said, and he tried to do his serial killer smile, but he was pretty sure it failed given the look on Stiles' face. Stiles just looked like Derek had kissed a baby of some kind. 

"You are weird," Derek said.

"Again with the compliments," Stiles said. 

Derek laughed at the way that Stiles was acting. He was happy that Stiles was a little weird. It allowed Derek to be weird as well. He was looking forward to the years with Stiles.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
